Mamiko Noto
Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子, Noto Mamiko?, born February 6, 1980) is a prolific seiyū (voice actor) working under Office Osawa.[1][citation needed] She was born in the city of Kanazawa, Ishikawa, and graduated from Hokuriku Gakuen Senior High School.[1][citation needed] According to the Japanese blood type theory of personality she is an O. She is affectionately referred to as "Mami-mami" (まみまみ) by her fellow seiyū and fans. Additionally, she is also called "Noto-chan" (のとちゃん), "Mami-chan" (まみちゃん), and "Noto-mami" (のとまみ). Summary Voice *Because of her soft voice, she is often called cute: admiringly by fans, and derisively by critics. *Although she is typically typecast for playing gentle, calm, and feminine characters, she has since broken out into roles with different traits. This includes being a cold and indifferent character in Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito as Hazuki Azuma, a boy in Girls Bravo as Yukinari Sasaki, a murderer in Lupin III: Angel Tactics as Poison Sophie, characters with multiple personalities such as Rinko Jerrard in The Law of Ueki and Nina Fortner/Anna Liebert in Monster, and characters with sinister backgrounds that deviate from the typical gentle personality such as Rin Asōgi from Mnemosyne no Musume-tachi, Oichi in Sengoku Basara 2, the devious, cunning and seductive vampiress Reiri Kamura in Princess Resurrection and the titular Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl). *Her role as Masane Amaha in Witchblade has gained the most praise from fans for voicing a character opposite to her aforementioned typecast traits. *During a recording for a radio program featuring Witchblade, she sang the Japanese children's song "Kagome Kagome". This drew an overwhelming positive response from listeners, as 80% of mail to the radio station the following week was regarding her singing. *It is often regarded in anime-related internet radio programs about how difficult it is to replicate Noto's voice in dubbing works. Thus far, no one has been able to accomplish this task successfully. Only Kaori Shimizu is said to make the closest attempt to replicate Noto's voice quality. Kikuko Inoue tried imitating her in Otakon 2009, with remarkable results. Personal *Her parents previously owned a bookstore. The store has since closed. *DJ and producer Yasutaka Nakata of capsule is a childhood friend of Noto's. Both were born and grew up in Kanazawa, Ishikawa, and even share the same birthdate and year. *After graduating from Hokuriku Gakuen Senior High School, she attended Yoyogi Animation Institute for one year before landing her first role in Super B-Daman. *She is admittedly not good at sports. During her school years in a round of basketball in her physical education class, she was uninvolved to the point where neither side knew which she belonged to. When the ball was accidentally passed to her, both teams rushed her in confusion. *In her youth, she was involved with the Gekidan Motoyayukiko theatrical group. *She is a member of the seiyū group "MORE PEACH SUMMER SNOW", alongside Chiwa Saito, Haruna Ikezawa and Ryo Hirohashi. The group began as "MORE PEACH SUMMER", with Haruna, Chiwa and Mamiko. All 4 ladies voiced characters in the anime Sgt. Frog, and the group's name is made from puns on the names of their respective characters. *In April 2005, she was diagnosed with a heart condition and was in the hospital for 6 weeks. She was released and wrote a song about this experience. *She was a guest of honor at Otakon 2007, held in Baltimore, Maryland. Filmography Anime series Leading roles in bold. OVAs *''AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission'' (Karen Minamino) *''Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan'' (Chieri Ono) *''Dai Mahō Tōge'' (Elise von Barbaroque) *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' (Nill) *''Gate Keepers 21'' (Ghost girl) *''Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angels'' (Aoi Kannazuki) *''Kikoushi-Enma'' (Nanami Namita) *''Kita e 〜Diamond Dust Drops〜 OVA'' (Kyōko Asahina) *''Kyo no Gononi'' (Kazumi Aihara) *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' (Yu Saiga) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA'' (Shimako Tōdō) *''My-Otome Zwei'' (Yukino Chrysant) *''Negima!? OVA: Haru, Natsu'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' (Sachiko Ijūin) *''School Rumble OVA - First Term Extra'' (Yakumo Tsukamoto) *''Ichigo Mashimaro OVA'' (Ana Coppola) *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation'' (Unnamed girl) Anime movies *''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals'' (Kokomon) *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (Rin) *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (Rin) *''Kara no Kyōkai - Tsūkaku Zanryū'' (Fujino Asagami) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (Alicia's young self) *''Rockman.EXE Hikari to Yami no Isan'' (Shūko Kido) *''Sgt. Frog the Super Movie'' (Angol Mois) *''Sgt. Frog the Super Movie 2: The Deep Sea Princess'' (Angol Mois) *''Tokyo Godfathers'' (Kiyoko) Video games ;2003 *''Dear Boys: Fast Break'' (Satomi Anzaki) *''Galaxy Angel'' (Kuromie Quark) *''Kita e 〜Diamond Dust〜'' (Kyōko Asahina) ;2004 *''Akai Ito'' (Yōko Nara) *''Katakamuna ~Ushinawareta Ingaritsu~'' (Izanami) *''Kikō Haiten J-Phoenix 2'' (Izumi Woodbridge) *''Ojamajo Doremi Adventure "Naisho no Maho"'' (Majo Rhythm/Rhythm Makihatayama) *''Sgt. Frog: Meromero Battle Royale'' (Angol Mois) ;2005 *''Baldr Force EXE'' (Ryan) *''Counter Strike Neo: White Memories'' (Maki) *''DEKARON'' (Inkaru Magician) *''Duel Savior Destiny'' (Imuniti) *''Ichigo 100% Strawberry Diary'' (Aya Tōjō) *''Lucky ☆ Star Moe Drill'' (Hinata Miyakawa) *''Mahou Sensei Negima! 1-Jikanme ~Okochama Sensei wa Mahoutsukai!~'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Mahou Sensei Negima! 2-Jikanme ~Tatakau Otometachi! Mahora Daiundokai SP~'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Makai Kingdom: Chronicles Of The Sacred Tome'' (Trenia) *''Ichigo Mashimaro'' (Ana Coppola) *''Sgt. Frog: Meromero Battle Royale Z'' (Angol Mois) *''Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi'' (Rufeel) *''Twelve ~Sengoku Hōshinten~'' (Minori) *''¥120 Stories'' (Hatsuki) ;2006 *''Asobi ni Iku yo! ~Chikyū Pinchi no Konyaku Sengen~'' (Aoi Futaba) *''Clannad'' (Kotomi Ichinose) *''Jeanne d'Arc'' (Liane) *''Kimikiss'' (Mitsuki Shijō) *''Mahou Sensei Negima! Kagai Jugyō ~Otome no Dokidoki Beachside~'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Climax U.C.'' (Shirley Ramsey) *''Negima!? 3-Jikanme ~Koi to Mahō to Sekaiju Densetsu~'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Negima!?: Chō Mahora Taisen Kattoiin, Keiyaku Shikkō Dechai Masū'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Phantasy Star Universe'' (Remlia Norphe) *''Sengoku Basara 2'' (Oichi) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3'' (Fūka Yamagishi) *''Ueki no Hōsoku Shinki Sakuretsu! Nōryokumono Battle'' (Rinko Jerrard) ;2007 *''Granado Espada'' (Catherine) *''Growlanser VI: Precarious World'' (Anita) *''Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse'' (Inia Jestina) *''Narcissu -side 2nd-'' (girl) *''Negima!? Chō Mahora Taisen Chū: Checkiin Zenin Shūgō! Yappari Onsen Kichaimashitaa'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Negima!? Dream Tactic Yumemiru Otome Princess'' (Nodoka Miyazaki) *''Odin Sphere'' (Mercedes) *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' (Mystery girl) *''Professor Layton and Pandora's Box'' (Aroma) *''Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes'' (Oichi) *''Shin Lucky ☆ Star Moe Drill: Tabidachi'' (Hinata Miyakawa) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Fes'' (Fūka Yamagishi) *''Simoun Ibara Sensō ～Fūin no Ri Mājon～'' (Rimone) *''Tenchu Z (Female protagonist/Female partner)'' ;2008 *''Rune Factory 2'' (Dorothy) *''Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga'' (Suzuka-hime) *''Valkyrie of the Battlefield: Gallian Chronicles'' (Cordelia gi Randgriz) *''Fatal Frame IV'' (Ruka Minazuki) *''Sigma Harmonics'' (Christie) *''Tales of Hearts'' (Paraiba Marine de Rais) ;2009 *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' (Merlina) *''Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus'' (Haruka Nogizaka, Hecate) *''Majo ni Naru'' (Bitte) *''Daemon Bride'' (Michael/Fallen Angel Michael & Kureha Yamisaka) ;2010 *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise'' (Jeane) *''Sengoku Basara 3'' (Oichi) Radio *Ichigo 100% Sweet Cafe (April 3, 2005 - October 2, 2005) *PONY CANYON STYLE Marunabi? (September 28, 2004 - January 11, 2005) *PONY CANYON STYLE Marunabi!? (January 18, 2005 - September 25, 2007) *Sukuran ☆ Ochakai! (School Rumble Tea Meeting) (January 2006) TV commercial narrations *Animate *Ikspiari *Purina One *Schick Intuition *Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation *Takanofoods Co., Ltd. (2003) *Johnson & Johnson (2004) *Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine (2004, 2005) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_on_Fire_%282004_film%29 Man on Fire] (2004) *Morinaga Milk Industry (2004) *Tobu Railway (2006, 2007) *Toyota Motor Corporation (2004) *Q.P. Corporation (2005) *Cosmo Oil Company (2006) *McDonald's (2006) *Mitsubishi Electric (2006) *Mitsui Fudosan Residential (2007) *Japan Ad Council (2007) CDs *''Cafe Kichijoji de'' (Mitaka Reina) *''Futari wa Wasurechau'' (School Rumble Nigakki third ending theme, as Yakumo Tsukamoto, duet with Ami Koshimizu) *''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunslinger_Girl#Image_album Gunslinger Girl: poca felicità ''- "Io mi chiamo..."]'' (Elsa) *Jigoku Shōjo - "Karinui"'' *''Jigoku Shōjo Futakomori - "Aizome"'' *''Jigoku Shōjo Mitsuganae - "Ichinuke"'' *''Jigoku Shōjo OST II - "Sakura Song"'' (Ai Enma) *''The Law of Ueki - MORE'' (Rinko Jerrard) *''Mahou Sensei Negima: Character Single Vol.3 - The Library Exploration Club -Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome, Nodoka Miyazaki'' *''Mahou Sensei Negima: Happy ☆ Material ver. 6 - Early Summer Version'' *''Mahou Sensei Negima: To The Shining You'' *''Onmyō Taisenki OST'' *''School Rumble: Yakumo Tsukamoto'' *''Sound Horizon 5th Story CD Roman'' (tracks 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 11) *''Witchblade - "Ashita no Te"'' Drama CDs *''Asobi ni Iku yo!'' (Aoi Futaba) *''Ballad of a Shinigami'' (Momo) *''Checkmate'' (Kurumi Asahi) *''Chitose Getchu!!'' (Misaki-chan) *''Chrome Breaker'' (No. 4) *''Dogs: Bullets & Carnage'' (Nill) *''Drug-On'' (Alice) *''Five Drama CD act.2'' (Kana Komoro) *''Godannar'' (Momoko "Momochie" Momozono) *''Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Drama CD Gyakushū no Akazukin-chan'' (Fuyuka Takashima) *''Hayate X Blade'' (Isuzu Inugami) *''Ichigo 100%'' (Aya Tōjō) *''Ichigo Mashimaro Drama CD'' (Ana Coppola) *''Kamisama no Iu Tōri!'' (Namu Ōjō) *''Kanokon'' (Kōta Oyamada) *''Kiss to Do-jin! ~Ōjisama wa Karisuma Ōte!?~'' (Nanami Suzuki) *''Kotonoha no Miko to Kotodama no Majo to'' (Tsumugi) *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' (Manami Isomea) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru Drama CD'' (Shimako Tōdō) *''Mushi to Medama to Teddy Bear'' (Eguriko Gankyū) *''My-HiME Drama CD V.1'' (Yukino Kikukawa) *''My-HiME Drama CD V.2'' (Yukino Kikukawa) *''My-Otome Drama CD V.2'' (Yukino Chrysant) *''Pinky: Show Time #001'' (PK004 "Moe") *''Pinky: Show Time #002'' (PK004 "Moe") *''Princess Resurrection'' (Reiri Kamura) *''Rozen Maiden Manga Drama CD'' (Suigintou) *''Rune Factory 2 The Complete Soundtrack'' (Dorothy) *''Sengoku Basara 2'' (Oichi) *''Sgt. Frog'' (Angol Mois) *''Simoun Drama CD Aa Uruwashi no Haken OL, Nazenanda Simoun Kabushiki Gaisha'' (Rimone) *''Soul Eater Vol. 1: Tokubetsu Shakaika Kengaku'' (Tsubaki Nakatsukasa) *''Queen's Blade'' (Musha Miko Tomoe) *''V.B. Rose'' (Tsuyu Ichihashi) *''The World of Narue'' (Narue Nanase) *''Yubisaki Milk Tea'' (Hidari Morii) Category:Seiyu